Assassins
by MirrorSakura
Summary: Am bad at summaries, but I think this will be good. Read it and tell me if I shld continue.
1. Meeting

**Author's note **

**Hellos all, tis will be a nice story I may think…**

**Genre – Action/ Romance ( I think… maybe onli tho, so for now it's a romance.)**

**Pairings – SxS and ExT**

**I got the idea while reading the manga Vampire Knight… o.o **

**Summary – Just read it, am bad with summaries… XD.**

"_No… Don't shoot. No… Please!"_

"… _He deserves to die, move aside."_

"_No, please don't…"_

"_BANG!"_

"_Noooooo….!" _

A cherry blossom petal fell onto the head of Sakura as she held her school bag over her shoulders, eye closed, she walked along the main road. She was slender, had auburn hair that reached to her shoulders, however, the main part of her, was her eyes where an emerald shimmered in the dark.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!"

"Eh?"

A misty amethyst eyed beauty pranced like a cat onto Sakura making her topple. (Sweatdrop)…

"Waii, Sakura you look so cool holding your bag like that!"

"Eh, Tomoyo-chan…"

Tomoyo was her best friend since young, she was nearly as pretty and sweet as Sakura, she had long and wavy blue-like hair which reached to her waist and her eyes were a beautiful shade of amethyst. However… The two beauties have a dark and mysterious secret that only the two can share… They were assassins.

"Sakura, you've heard of the night killings last night?" Tomoyo's voice was dropped to a whisper…

"Hai… Strange ne? There are others like us…"

"Ano… Who do you think they are?"

"Who knows…? Who knows…? We just have to wait and see Tomoyo-chan…"

"Hai…"

**SOMEWHERE ELSE IN JAPAN.**

"YAWN!"

"Dear cousin, please don't yawn in my face like that."

"Who asked for your opinion?"

Eriol whacked his head, and opened his newspaper.

Li Syaoran had just awoken from a peaceful slumber, and after a night's killing. He had amber eyes, a well built and chestnut brown hair. While on the other hand his cousin Eriol had blue eyes, and somewhat blue like hair he equally has the same built as Syaoran as well.

"Yawn… What's on the news today? By the way, we are transferring schools today too right?"

"I said stop yawning like that! (Yeah, yeah, whatever…) Hmm, seems like there have been killings of other sorts dear cousin."

"Huh? Really? Who is it this time?"

"Don't know, but if you don't get changed fast, we're going to be late for school, and on our first day mind you."

"WAHH! Why didn't you say so earlier?"

**In school**

"DING DONG DING DONG!"

"Now everyone! Hush! Today, we have two new students in school… Please introduce yourselves you two lads!"

The two of them walked in, Syaoran begin first.

"Hello everyone pleased to meet you, I'm Li Syaoran, 18, and I'm going to be your classmate from now on. Please take care of me."

The girls all gaped at him, Sakura didn't however, she was busy staring out the window and thinking of the killings that were happening…

Eriol was up next, when he walked up he whispered to Syaoran.

"Corny, cousin."

This earned a glare from Syaoran.

"Hello everyone, my name's Eriol Li, I'm Li Syaoran's cousin and I'm 18 as well, I'm pleased to be at service."

Syaoran smirked at his cousin and Eriol smiled back.

The two then stood beside the teacher.

Tomoyo looked at the guys with suspicion… Then returned to her book.

"Now… Where shall I place you both…? Ah ha! The seats beside Kinomoto and Daidouji are empty… Kinomoto, Daidouji please raise your hands."

Sakura was still staring out the window but she heard the teacher and raised her hand obediently, while Tomoyo on the other hand was reading and she did the same thing as Sakura.

"Now, Eriol shall be seated beside Daidouji while Syaoran beside Kinomoto please."

The two boys walked to their respective places. And greeted the girls.

**ExT**

"Pleased to meet you Ms. Daidouji…"

Eriol greeted her with a smile and sat down beside her.

She looked at him then smiled and greeted him back,

"Pleased to meet you as well, Mr. Eriol Li, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. Vice-head prefect."

"Wow, I didn't believe that you were listening to the teacher or me or my cousin. Nice hearing skills. No wonder you're a vice."

"Haha, good luck listening then."

She grinned at him and continued with her book. She then placed her book aside as the teacher continued his lesson.

**SxS**

Sakura looked at the whiteboard, bored. She knew all these…

"Hi, I'm Li Syaoran. I'll be your buddy from now on. Please take care of me."

She looked at the boy and then smiled.

"Hi, Kinomoto Sakura… Head Prefect. Welcome to our school Mr. Syaoran Li, you didn't have to repeat yourself when you already said that earlier. "

Syaoran looked at her weirdly then sat down; she was definitely not like a one of the fan girls. She then looked out the window. He scribbled down the notes while listening to the teacher closely. Suddenly the teacher shouted.

"Kinomoto! Dreaming again? What's the answer for this equation?_(x - h)__2__ (y - k)__2_

**(A/N: MATHS PEEPS out there… Sorry, this is a rather easy one I think… It's just an example.)**

Takahata-sensei asked and looked in her direction.

"Sir, you needn't shout, the answer is _r__2. _That's a circle hence Co-ordinate geometry with centre_(h, k)_radius_ r. Like so sir._

Syaoran looked at her, then at the teacher who was using a calculator to solve it. The teacher glared at her and reluctantly said "Correct."

He thought 'She wasn't even paying attention… However, she solved the question so fast.'

**(A/N: AGAIN I repeat, an easy question I think, I just couldn't think of anything else. XD)**

Sakura then sat down back at her seat and stared out the window. The teacher didn't

ask her any other questions after that. Syaoran smirked when he saw the teacher glancing at her every now and then afraid of her.

After the bell rang, Sakura got up from her seat and walked over to Tomoyo. She smiled at Syaoran and Tomoyo did the same to Eriol. Then they both asked,

"Would you like a tour around the school newcomers?"

The two boys looked at each other and nodded their heads like puppies. However the newly made club of fan girls came charging towards them.

"Hi, Hi! We can show you around our school. You needn't follow the prefects…"

"Yeah, we can bring you to lots of places!"

Then Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other and sat down on a chair grinning. The two boys were crowded around by girls now. About a few minutes passed and the girls weren't going anywhere. Then Sakura got tired of the noise she stood up, Tomoyo grabbed her hand and mouthed 'No', then Sakura sat down again.

The two then whispered to each other.

"I'm getting tired. They aren't going anywhere."

"Sakura… I think… They are a bit suspicious… Just wait okay? I wanna know if my suspicions are correct."

"Hmm, okay Tomoyo-chan."

Syaoran answered most questions, but he was really hungry now. Then he looked at Eriol, Eriol nodded.

The two jumped out of the crowd… And landed right in front of Sakura and Tomoyo. The fan girls were wide-opened. However Sakura and Tomoyo seemed calm and compose. They got up and dragged the two boys out of the classroom.

Both the two boys were thinking, '_Boy are we in trouble…"_

**Author's Notes**

**Ah ha! How was it? Review if you want me to write more!**

**Arigato minna-san!**

**Mirror**

**CLICK the GO! Button!!**


	2. AroundPrepare

**Author's notice – **

**Ah ha! I'm back. In black! XD. Jking jking. LOL my exams will be coming soon(around 1 month away) and I gotta study… … Ok! On with the story! And btw… the sum was very easy actually… I really just couldn't think of anything else… lets just say I suck at maths kay? I'm just randomly saying the teacher was using a calculator… **

_Last time on Assassins…_

_The boys jumped into the air landing right in front of Sakura and Tomoyo, however the fan girls were wide-opened in shock, then the two girls dragged each boy outta the class._

"We're going to show you around the school. If you have any questions just ask ne?" Tomoyo voiced out, and then she threw a bun to Sakura who was leaning on the cherry blossom tree beside the canteen.

Sakura caught it with ease. Syaoran looked at her weirdly again and she smiled back with a curious look in her eyes. He squatted down beside Sakura and Eriol stood beside Tomoyo.

Sakura then stood up straight and crossed her arms.

"This is our school canteen as you can see. Filled with water coolers every corner of it, vending machines everywhere and of course our high-tech system of card tapping. Just tap your link card and you paid it. Just like a credit card."

"QUESTION! Why are you eating a bun?"

"… Mr. Li Syaoran, do you mind not asking stupid and dumb questions?"

Eriol smirked and Tomoyo got her camera out as the boy and girl started arguing,

"Kawaii!"

Sakura ignored his comments after that and walked on with Tomoyo standing beside and the boys beside each girl respectively, showing them most of the places in the school.

Sakura suddenly made a turn to the rooftop, and the rest followed. Taking out the key she held as a necklace on her neck she opened the door, and then she took out her tap card and placed it over the vending machine which was right near there and bought four cans of coke.

Tomoyo and Sakura walked straight in to the cozy area, the two boys stood at the entrance admiring the place, it was baby pink on one side and the other side was light lavender. However girlish it was, there was a basketball hoop on the wall.

The boys also saw that the space was rather big and they even saw another room with a toilet. (A/N: ROFL! Huge rooftops!)

Syaoran looked around and saw a bunk bed. Then he asked…

"Do you… erm… Live here?"

Tomoyo looked at him and smiled pouring the cans of coke into cups,

"Yes, we live in the school, isn't it great?"

Eriol stared at the two girls then at the door of the rooftop. He was about to ask something, but Tomoyo interrupted.

"Yes, yes, I know you are thinking, "WHAT THE HELL" right? We live here for a reason… Sakura and my…"

She mumbled something that couldn't be heard…

Sakura looked at the boys then she got up and simply said,

"Our families are dead."

Syaoran looked at her, she smiled back at him, but deep in her eyes he saw a pang of sadness. Eriol turned to Tomoyo who had her head lowered to the floor, a teardrop dripped onto her hands.

"Are you two okay?"

The two girls turned their heads up to look at them, the boys were standing beside each of them, and worried looks were on their faces.

Sakura didn't cry. Tomoyo however did, she cried in the arms of Eriol.

Syaoran patted Sakura on the back while he held her in his arms.

Then she said something,

"Me and Tomoyo do live here by the way… One side's Tomoyo stuff and the other is mine."

Syaoran chuckled lightly and continued patting her.

Sakura thought… _Why, do I feel so safe? He's an assassin as well… Cannot blame myself… This was mine and Tomoyo's weakness ever since young…_

After that the girls showed the boys the way out, Eriol and Syaoran glanced around the room… Syaoran spotted something… He then told Eriol later…

"Saw that? The black and the metal-like thing by the corner just now?"

"Yeah… Might be them… We can't confirm yet Syaoran."

Syaoran thought… _She's an assassin right? That explains the black thing…. But why does she have a weak point? Assassins aren't allowed to be like that. _

The sun set and darkness soon engulfed half of the world. Sakura opened her eyes. Tomoyo was already awake and she had already dressed in her gear. She then threw Sakura a black ninja-like outfit with a pink crest when she rose.

"Saku, time to avenge our parents ne. The killers are probably those people killing now."

Sakura nodded and equipped herself.

She slid on her black tight but comfortable outfit then placed a gun onto one of her leg side pouches and the other contained a knife. She then threw a few throwing stars into her side pouch.

Finally she opened up a case that stood near her and inside held her family's katana.

Tomoyo was wearing the same as Sakura but hers had a bright purple crest. She equipped herself with her customized portable PDA, (A/N: The PDA is those type that spies use… It also answers their cellphone calls. :D) her guns, ammo, knifes and finally her own katana.

The two nodded to each other and the opened the window and jumped into the night.

_**Eriol and Syaoran**_

Syaoran stood up from his bed, adjusting his eyes to the dark. Then he opened up his wardrobe, getting out a black outfit with a green crest on it.

He slid into it easily, and then he got his katana ready. He got a few throwing stars and knifes ready and placed them onto his sling pouch. (A/N: Like the one Negi Springfield wore in volume 3 of Negima, ;D)

Eriol flipped opened his PDA and began typing in something, he was holding his katana in one hand and he was already waiting for Syaoran by the balcony window. He wore almost the same as Syaoran but he had a blue crest.

The two then readied themselves then jumped out the window, into the trees and running on…

Remember to R&R!

Thanx! I'll update soon !

Lynn/ Mirror

Click the Go button!


	3. FightRealizing

**HELLOS TO ALL FANS OF ASSASSINS OUT THERE!**

**Kudos to you for reading my story! Now we are currently on our third chappie (CROWD ROARS)**

**XDD Just jakaying. I'm not a popular writer. :). Hope I'll be one someday :D. Enjoy the floww**

**Btw... Ani one of you out there can help me? I can't find Rie Fu song downloads T.T!! HELPPP Send me a review! Thanks. Your help would mean ALOT! **

**The song I'm looking for is called Until I Say btw :D. **

**DISCLAIMER ---- I DO NOT OWN CCS. **

_**TOMOYO AND SAKURA**_

**"Moyo... Where are they?" Sakura asked as she sat on the rooftop. She was in a frog position and staring into sky, her outfit's coat was flying behind her.**

"**According to my calculations, it appears that they are near us ne… Get ready Kura, however nice they are, we cannot allow them to take over us."**

**Tomoyo replied looking at her PDA. **

**Sakura stood up and flipped herself, landing perfectly on the edge of the building, "Moyo… Hear that?"**

**Tomoyo nodded and took her katana out… The two girls walked slowly to the direction of the park. Running and jumping quietly through the trees.**

**The two girls spied one chestnut haired boy and another blue haired boy… Hiding in the bushes…**

_**ERIOL AND SYAORAN**_

"**Eriol… You can't find them?" Syaoran asked and looked from side to side.**

"**Shh… They are near… You hear that?"**

**Syaoran nodded and he threw a knife shaped throwing star onto the slide… Then Sakura threw a cherry blossomed shaped star onto the slide as well.**

**Syaoran smirked, "A girl eh?"**

**Sakura smirked as she heard what he said. Tomoyo smiled at the two boys foolishness… Then the two girls threw each a throwing star at the tree behind the boys.**

"**AH." Syaoran dodged the star. Eriol looked around, "Careful, this girl or girls are good."**

**Then Syaoran jumped onto the tree above all the way to the top and scanned the park.**

"**Sakura, I'll take on the ground guy, you take the one that jumped up."**

**Sakura nodded at Tomoyo and she jumped up the tree as well.**

**In the moonlight, Syaoran could be seen easily and so could Sakura. The two were both wearing shades and so their eyes couldn't be seen.**

**The two saw each other and they stood on the tree top.**

"**What's your objective?"**

**Sakura smirked and replied,**

"**To avenge my family."**

**Syaoran face expression soften a little then returned to its original state. Sakura smiled at him then took her katana out. Syaoran stood back a little then smirked back at her finally, then he drew out his own.**

**Sakura used her skill which made her land up behind Syaoran who sensed her and quickly flipped around but she did her skill again and landed behind him again.**

"**Too slow… Syaoran." **

**Her katana landed right at his neck, but she didn't strike at him. **

_**TOMOYO AND ERIOL**_

**Tomoyo jumped from tree to tree then finally landed above Eriol… Eriol glanced up, not to obviously… Then he jumped up to the tree. Tomoyo looked taken aback. Then drew out her two knifes.**

**Eriol took out own knifes and smiled at her, Tomoyo stood her ground.**

**He then shot a throwing star at her which missed as Tomoyo dodged it; she smiled back at him and did her skill that Sakura taught her and landed right behind him her two knifes stood at two places, one at his wrist and the other by his heart, however she didn't pierce him either.**

"**Nice try… Eriol-kun."**

**Sakura pressed her ear piece and told Tomoyo, **

"**Caught him. How bout you Moyo?"**

"_**Done as well Kura."**_

"**Meet by the swings."**

"_**Kay."**_

**Sakura jumped down from the tree and held Syaoran's arm as he jumped down. **

"**Don't even think of running…"**

**Syaoran nodded and thought… **_**How does she know my name?**_

**Soon the two arrived at the swings and saw Tomoyo and Eriol waiting for them there.**

"**Moyo… You do realize they aren't the killers ne?"**

"**Hai… Too inexperienced. Probably at level 2 or 3."**

**The two boys looked at each other and back at the girls. Then introduced themselves.**

"**You already know both me and Tomoyo, I'm Sakura. Both the two of us are from the Kinomoto and Daidouji clan. Level 8 assassins. We already know you two so don't need to introduce yourselves."**

**The boys looked at them opened mouthed, then Eriol quickly shut it and coughed. Syaoran however asked,**

"**What do you mean by level 2 or 3? We're from the Li clan. We're level 5."**

**Sakura coughed and sat down on the swings, Tomoyo merely snorted softly.**

"**You two are still amateurs, you haven't really seen what the rest can actually do, have you?' **

**Sakura asked, she wasn't looking at them, but at the moon.**

**Syaoran thought for a moment… Then he had an idea.**

"**Why don't you teach us?"**

"**Teach you what?" Sakura scoffed.**

"**How to fight like you do."**

"**Why?"**

"**So we can help you."**

"…"

**Sakura sobered then looked at Tomoyo whose expression was uneasy. **

"**Why do you want to help us eitherways?"**

**Syaoran kneeled down beside her and asked,**

"**Cos you two girls have always been alone. Haven't you?"**

**Sakura looked into his amber eyes, amber gazed back into emerald orbs, she got up her swing and she stared back at him, her expression was unreadable. Syaoran stood up as well but their gaze never tore.**

"**Why do you care?"**

**Syaoran looked taken aback, then he replied,**

"**Cos it's a win-win situation. We learn skills from you and you have help from us."**

**Sakura smiled at the chocolate haired boy and said,**

"**Fine, Tomoyo? What do you think?"**

**Their gaze all landed on Tomoyo who shifted a bit in her seat on the swing. Eriol stood beside her with puppy-dog eyes. She cocked an eyebrow up and then she nodded.**

"**Well then, that's settled yeah?"**

**Sakura nodded then took out her handphone, flipping it open she told Syaoran and Eriol, **

"**Type your numbers in."**

**Tomoyo got out her PDA and copied their numbers in. Then she smiled at Eriol who smiled back at her. As Syaoran was done, Sakura took her phone back then when they came in contact Syaoran's face turned slightly red. **_**Yikes… What's happening to me?**_

**Sakura looked at Syaoran then she realized his face was red… Being a kind girl she was worried,**

"**Are you okay? Do you have a fever or something? Your face is really red!"**

**Syaoran looked back at her and then she came closer and placed her forehead onto his,**

"**Fever check…"**

**Eriol smirked and Tomoyo giggled slightly at Syaoran, who was by now backing away from Sakura and starting to run, while she on the other hand was walking towards him.**

"**Eriol-kun… Why are you willing to help us?" **

"**Hmm… Because we can't bare to leave two young ladies on their own."**

"**We can look after ourselves; we beat you earlier just now."**

**Tomoyo started kicking the sand around her feet, while Eriol looked up into the running 'couple'. **

"**Good point, to be frank, I don't know either Miss Daidouji."**

* * *

**Syaoran sat down on his bed, then he felt his forehead, then his heart...**

**_What... What is this? It can't be love. I just met her._**

**"Knock, knock."**

"**Eriol just come in."**

**Eriol stepped into the room, holding a cup of coffee.**

**"It seems that you are troubled with Miss Kinomoto dear cousin."**

"**What about you? Falling for Daidouji yet?"**

**Eriol laughed and said,**

**"I didn't say I wasn't did I dear cousin?"**

**"Stop calling me that!"**

**"Come to your senses Syaoran, you_ like_ her, not_ love_ yet though."**

**Syaoran lied on his back and shut his eyes then Eriol sipped his coffee, **

**"Well be sure to advance fast... Although I must say... We have fan club girls to deal with."**

**"Yeah, we do."**

* * *

**Sakura and Tomoyo sat on their beds, then the two took off their boots,**

**"Hey... Did you see how pretend dense I was just now?"**

**Tomoyo laughed and replied,**

**"Yep I did Sakura, Syaoran likes you believe it or not."**

**"...Hmm... I kinda... Did..." Sakura mumbled.**

**Tomoyo giggled at her reaction and went to the bathroom to bathe, while bathing she thought about Eriol...**

**Sakura's head peeked in and asked,**

**"What do you think of Eriol-kun then Moyo-chan?"**

**Tomoyo blushed when Sakura said his name then she quickly replied,**

**"His dumb."**

**Sakura laughed and went outside skipping happily and saying "Moyo like Eriol-kun"**

**Tomoyo smiled at her friend and laughed.**

**After the two bathed they read their books and eventually turned off the lights and fell into a slumber.**

* * *


End file.
